oOo::I'll Be There For You::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Yukina is a girl who is blind and who has lost the one she loved. But thanks to a certain red haired green eyed boy, She's learned to love again. KuramaYukina HieiBotan YusukeKeiko
1. It Begins

I'll Be There for You

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

The twins walked down the sidewalk, the boy holding his sister's hand, just to let her know that he was there. Why she couldn't just see if he was there though, was because she was blind.

It all happened on one horrible day, when the one she loved, Kazuma Kuwabara, pushed her out of the way when a bus was about to hit her. The headlights were so bright, that the world around her went black.

For a while she thought it was temporary, but when she reached the hospital, she found that it was permanent. It saddened her, that she wouldn't be able to see the world again. What saddened her even more though, was that Kazuma had died.

Ever since then, her brother would never leave her alone, not anywhere. Even in the house, he wouldn't leave her side, and she was grateful for that.

So, here they are now today, walking along this concrete ground, staying silent the whole time. The silence stopped though, after the male had discontinued walking.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Yukina asked... her voice soft and innocent. Her eyes didn't move, just stayed in place, so unfocused.

"Nothing, I just noticed that the sun was setting." He replied.

"You were thinking about it too?"

"Hn. Yes."

"Do you think we should be heading home?"

"That would probably be a good idea. Mom's probably worried sick."

Letting go of Yukina's hand, and then quickly holding it once again, Hiei ha ran behind her. They had to head in the opposite direction that they were walking if they wanted to reach home before dark.

On the opposite side of the street, a certain red haired teenager watched all of this, feeling sad for the girl. Yet, something about her attracted him, even if he was just looking and couldn't hear anything that she was saying.

Just by looking at her, you could tell that she was sweet and innocent, and wouldn't harm a thing. What you also could tell, was that se was blind. Her eyes held no emotion, and looked a bit dull. Yet, you could still see the liveliness in her ruby-orbs. There were so many things about her, which this teenager could see, just by looking at her.

So now, he watched as her brother, led her home.

**oOo**

"Mom, we're back!!!" The teenage boy shouted as he helped his sister into the house.

A woman with sea green hair came out form the kitchen. Her hair tied in a loose pony-tail, and her red eyes standing out with the green dress and the pink apron she wore. A spoon was held in her right peach colored hand, while the left one was on her hip. One eyebrow was lifted as the other stayed in place, her lips forming a straight line.

"It's almost seven o'clock. What took you so long?" Her voice was just as soft as her daughters, but held a little impatience to it.

"We weren't really paying attention to the time mother. We're sorry." The girl answered for her brother, knowing that is what he was going to say.

"It's alright; you just had me worried for a little bit. Come into the kitchen, dinner's almost ready."

The twins nodded, and headed into the said area in the house. It smelled of lasagna, causing the two's stomach to grumble. Their mother giggled a bit, and told them to sit down and be patient.

They listened, and did what she had said, waiting impatiently for the food to be finished cooking. Yukina sat there, wondering how delicious her mother's cooking looked. She was able to taste it, smell it, but never see it. It sort of bothered her that she had to be fed by her brother. He shouldn't have to worry about her so much.

After a while, the meal was complete, and the elderly woman set it on the table. She took out some plates from the cupboard, and put it in front of each of her two children. Hiei first took out the food for Yukina, and then served himself and his mother.

So now, they sit there, eating in peace... that is until their mother spoke.

"Do you know that we have new neighbors?"

The younger girl stopped chewing the food that was in her mouth as her twin brother swallowed his food whole. They froze in their seats, not liking the idea of new people coming into the neighborhood.

"Hiei, Yukina? What's wrong with you two? They're just some people who are moving into the area."

"Mom, you know what happens every time we have new neighbors." The male spoke. Memories came flowing back of his horrible past of when he got new neighbors.

**Flashback**

"Hiei, we have new neighbors and I want you to go and welcome them into the neighborhood." His mother said while fixing him up a bit, to make sure he looked alright. I mean, after all, he was just five.

"Why me?" The young one complained, getting a bad feeling.

"Because that's what your father use to do when he was your age."

"You mean he use to go and say 'hi' to strangers at the age of five."

"Well honey, they won't be strangers after you go and meet them. They actually look like really nice people. Now go on, give a quick hello. I trust you enough to go next door."

"You only trust me because I sneak out to go and play with Yusuke."

"Too bad I caught you, huh?"

He nodded his head, remembering how his mother scolded him for leaving the house without permission.

"Now, I'm going to pick Yukina up from Botan's house. If you get tired at the new people's house, just go over to Yusuke's, okay?"

"Alright." He answered lamely, the bad feeling still in the pit of his stomach.

"Good. I'll walk you out."

Grabbing her son's small hand, she led him out the door and to the right, where the new neighbors now lived. She ringed the doorbell and looked down at her son, who already seemed bored. After hearing footsteps waling toward the door, Hina gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the car, giving him a wave before she got in.

He waved back, and then turned around facing the door once again while rolling his eyes.

After a few minutes, someone came to answer. They looked cheerful enough, nice, and Hiei's mother's age.

"Oh, hello there. Are you lost?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm from next door. My mommy told me to say high and to come and meet you guys."

"Where is your mommy?"

"She went to go and pick up my sister from my girlfriends house." The truth was, Botan really wasn't his girlfriend, and he just had a huge crush on her.

"Well, why don't you come in and have some cookies?"

His ruby colored orbs widened at the thought of cookies. He had always loved them.

"Okay!!" He said cheerfully, and entered the house, forgetting all about that one feeling he had earlier.

Hiei sat down on the couch and waited patiently as he watched the woman go into the kitchen and get some of the cookies. A couple of seconds, and she came back with a whole jar!!!!

Instead of setting the jar in front of him, she only took out three and put it in his small hand.

"If you want anymore, just ask." The woman smiled. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Hiei... what's yours?"

"Ayame. You don't have to call me by 'Mrs.' or anything like that, Ayame is fine."

"I was never gonna call you by 'Mrs.'" The little one stated, and then began eating his first cookie.

When he was half-way through, he heard someone come down the stairs. He turned around, and found that it was actually two people.

One was really big, and had light bluish hair with a purple mark on his forehead that made Hiei flinch at the sight of it. The other was way shorter then the bigger one, and he had long silky black hair and purple eyes.

"Mom, who's this?" The tall one asked.

"Bui, Karasu, this is Hiei. He's our neighbor. Why don't you play with him while I get you three something to eat?"

"Okay!" The one he guessed was Karasu said cheerily.

Ayame smiled at the three of them and then walked into the kitchen.

Bui, pushing Karasu out of the way, walked toward Hiei and stuck out his giant hand.

"I'm Bui, and that little idiot who just tripped on himself is Karasu."

The red eyed boy cautiously took his hand. They seemed nice, but that bad feeling just stayed there. He was taller, and obviously older. Karasu seemed a bit older too, but closer to his age.

"I'm Hiei." He spoke slowly.

"Nice to meet you Hiei. Say, you wanna play a game called 'blizzard'?"

"Okay."

Bui and Karasu looked at one another, and then snickered. They ran into the kitchen, sneaking past their mother and grabbing the jar of sugar. Sneaking back into the living room, they opened up the jar and each grabbed a hand full.

"W-What are you guys doing." The shortest boy asked. Now he was scared, these as were grinning from ear to ear, and yet held a devilish look to them.

Without answering his question, the two threw the sugar at him, grabbing more when they were finished throwing the ones that they had in their hands.

They hit Hiei, and really hard at that in an extremely fast pace. After a few more hits, he quickly grabbed his cookies and ran out of the house. He figured Karasu and Bui would come after him so he stood to the side of the doorway.

The two ran outside, just as Hiei had planned. They looked around for him, and when they saw him, well, they ended up with a bunch of cookies stuck in their eye lids.

Hiei quickly retreated and headed for Yusuke's house.

**End Flashback**

Hina and Yukina laughed after hearing the story.

"Hiei, you know that they were just playing with you." His mother said, going back into her fits of laughter.

"I know, but why sugar!!?? That stuff pained my eyes!!!"

Now that caused the two to laugh even more. Yukina's laughter died down though as she remembered how Hiei told her the story, watching as he made all of the movements the other two boys did. It made her wish she had her vision even more, and that Kazuma was still alive.

**oOo**

They all had finished eating, and they were now in the living room.

"Hiei, trust me, this boy won't do a thing to you." The older woman reassured her son.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've already met him. He's actually very mature and very smart too. He's a straight 'A' student, and he's yours and Yukina's age."

"Alright, I'll think about meeting him."

"Hiei, I think what mom wants you to do is not think, but just go and say 'hi'." The girl was sitting on the couch in-between her brother and her mother, so she felt very secure. Hiei, as usual was hold her hand, as her mother wouldn't put down the brush and continued to straighten out her daughter's hair.

"I'm not saying 'hi' to anyone."

"Oh yes you are, because if you don't you're never seeing Botan again."

Now that hit the spot. The male twin turned a deep red color in the cheeks and bowed his head, hoping his mother wouldn't see him.

She did though, and she began to giggle like made. Yukina could tell that her brother was blushing because she could feel him tense up.

Yeah, she learned what emotion people feel and if their blushing and stuff like that just by holding her brother's hand. She was so use to it that she could even tell what one was thinking.

Hina stopped giggling and looked at the clock, eyes widening at the time.

"Hiei, take Yukina' upstairs, it's time to go to bed."

He nodded, and helped Yukina up from the couch. He carefully walked her up the stairs, telling when to take a step. Taking her to her room, he gently laid her on the bed, and then headed for his, telling her to get a good night's rest.

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: I redid it... and that's all I got to say.

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


	2. Meeting The Redhead

I'll Be There for You

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

"Mom, I'm not going!!!"

"Hiei you have to!!!"

"No I don't!!"

"Yes you do!!!"

"Why!?"

"Because I'm your mother and I say so!!!"

Yukina heard her mother and her brother's little fight, giggling at how childish they can act at times. She was holding Hiei's hand while, while he talked back to Hina and gave her a bunch of excuses why he couldn't go.

"Hiei Jaganshi, you are going to visit these new neighbors!!! Do you hear me!!!??"

The said boy sighed, and lowered his head a bit as the words "Yes mom," came out through his mouth.

The elderly woman's furious face changed into that of a cheerful one, happy that she was actually able to calm her son down and get him to go.

"Well, I'm glad you agreed... finally. Make sure you have your sister's hand."

"I've been holding her hand for quite some time now mother."

"Alright, then let's head off."

She walked out of the living room and opened the door to exit the house, her kids following her. Shutting the door, and locking it, she helped Hiei tell Yukina when to take a step or not.

When they were finally on the sidewalk, Hina looked left and then right to make sure that there weren't any cars coming. The male just rolled his eyes, and walked across the street anyways with his sister, his mother glaring at him. She stopped though, and began to walk across the street as well.

The crimson eyed boy stopped, and looked up at the house, gulping.

"Hiei it's alright... I doubt that this boy will throw anything at you."

"Yeah but, you never know."

The older woman had finally crossed the street, and was now heading up the stairs leading to the doorway of the house. Looking to the right, she hit the doorbell button, and then waited silently as her two twins soon came walking up the stairs. Hiei made sure Yukina got up them without falling or tripping.

After a few seconds, a middle-aged woman with blue hair tied loosely in a ponytail; brown eyes, and wearing a white top with a brown jacket over it, while also wearing a brown skirt that just went right above her knees, came out.

She smiled warmly at the three people in front of her, and then she soon began to speak.

"Hello, you must be from across the street." Her voice was soft, and not very high or low pitched at all.

"Yes, we're the Jaganshi family. This is my son Hiei, and my daughter Yukina." Hina answered, while pointing to the two children while she said their names.

The woman's smile grew, and she replied with telling them her name.

"I'm Shiori. It's nice to meet you all. Please, come in." Stepping away from the doorway, her guest walked inside, taking a look around a bit. Shiori shut the door, and then told them to take a seat on the couch. They took the offer, and sat down, and that's when Shiori got a better look of Yukina, and why Hiei was holding her hand.

She could tell that the girl was blind, and instantly felt sorry for her. Her happy features saddened only a tiny bit, but too small to notice. She sat walked over to the couch while calling the name "Shuichi". Hiei froze, already knowing that it was her son who she was calling. He turned around the look at the staircase behind him, watching for when the boy came down. Instead all that was heard was...

"I'll be right there, mother!! I have to finish something!!!"

"Alright but hurry up!!" Shiori sat down next to Hina, and after a while a little conversation began. Sometimes the sea green haired woman would mention stuff about her children, while the other woman mentioned stuff about her child.

Then came the part about Yukina, and how she was blind, and what got her to be like that in the first place. The woman being told about this was saddened even more when she heard the story, this time it showed.

They soon forgot about it though when they began to talk about different things. After a while though, they heard foot-steps from the upstairs, and Hiei's eyes widened.

'_Damn! He's coming down!!'_

Finally his face was shown. Red long hair and ivory green eyes. He wore jeans with a white top, his socks white as well. Yukina felt her brother tense up a lot, and she squeezed his hand, signaling for him to calm down. He let out one long breath, and tried to sit there as calmly as he could.

The young girl, who has been very quiet along with her twin brother, for quite some time now, could read her brother's thoughts on the boy. She was even able to visualize how he looked by the description in Hiei's head. Her cheeks turned a deep red color as she thought of how handsome he was.

He walked down the stairs, and smiled broadly at the people he saw sitting down on the couch.

"Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama if you would like."

His mother didn't seem surprised by that at all. The people he knew that he would make good friends with, he only allowed them to call him Kurama. He told his mother to do that many a time, but she refused. She liked the name she had given her son, and would rather call him by that.

Walking over to Hina, the redhead stood in front of her and bowed down, showing how respectful he was of his elders. She smiled at him, and then nodded her head. He then went over to Hiei, who looked as white as a ghost. Kurama took Hiei's hand and shook it, while saying:

"Nice to meet you."

Hiei's normal color slowly started to come back, seeing how nice the boy seemed to be. He didn't seem to be mean or anything, like he was going to throw sugar or salt at him. He was... nice... and very mature. From that point on, Hiei knew that they were going to be good friends.

Now Kurama walked over to Yukina, her eyes unfocused, as usual. Kurama seemed to notice this, and looked at the girl more closely, and then concluded that she was indeed blind. He didn't want to scare her, so he gently grabbed her other hand, the one Hiei was not holding and said:

"You're very beautiful; it's nice to meet you."

The blush from before was nothing compared to this one. Her entire face was red!!

The green eyed boy laughed, and then softly kissed the girl's hand. She was so dark of a red that her eyes were even brighter then her face. The blush faded away, and the dull color went back to her eyes. Bowing her head a bit, she replied with:

"It's nice to meet you too."

He wasn't expecting a response, but smiled anyway, still holding her hand while Hiei whispered something into his ear. Yukina knew what it was... he was telling Kurama that she can read thoughts and feel people emotions just by holding their hand, she just had to concentrate a tiny bit, which she was doing now... reading Hiei's thought's and all.

When the spiky haired one was done speaking, Kurama looked at her curiously, wondering if she was reading his thoughts right now.

She concentrated on the feeling in his hand instead of her brother's, and felt this sudden emotion of delight and happiness, and a bit of a liking that he had toward her. She smiled as she heard his thoughts...

'_She's very beautiful, but I wonder how she got blind. Poor girl. I feel sorry for her...'_

"There's no need for you to feel sorry for me."

The tall teenager was startled at first, but then relaxed, for he knew what she had meant.

"Well, can I ask you what happened?"

Her features turned blank, and soon began her little tale, Shiori and Hina listening on as she told it form her point of view. Hina hadn't told the other woman all of it, only tiny pieces of what Yukina had told her. But now, they would be able to hear everything.

When she was done, everyone had felt this sudden guilt wash over them. The blue haired woman's eyes were red from letting the warm liquid fall down her cheeks.

"Heh, you told me that there was no need to feel sorry for you, now I feel guilty."

"Why?" Now Yukina was the curios one.

"For some odd reason, I feel as though I should have been there, I could've saved both of your lives, and your eyesight."

"Yes but, it wouldn't have mattered. One life would have been lost because of me, and I would still feel guilty and saddened by that loss..."

Hina looked at the time, as did Shiori, and then they both nodded while looking at each other.

"Hiei, Yukina, it's time to go home."

The twins nodded, and then got up from the couch as they said their goodbyes to Kurama and Shiori, saying that they'll see them tomorrow after school hours. When the Jaganshi family had left, Shiori looked at her son, and then up at the stairs.

"It's time for you to go to bed Shuichi."

"Darn... I need to break that clock some day."

She laughed at her son's small joke, and then sent him off to bed. They slept peacefully, for tomorrow was their first day with spending some actual time, not talking time but having fun time, with the Jaganshi family.

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Thank goodness I redid those to chapters. I definitely didn't like how they were going.

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


End file.
